1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device having plural operating buttons that are continuously arrayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic device is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2004-179241. The conventional electronic device has a front panel. A button insertion recess, a recording medium insertion hole and the like are formed on the front panel. In the button insertion recess, plural buttons for operating the device are inserted. Insertion holes are formed at the bottom of the button insertion recess and button holders are arranged in the insertion holes. Partition walls that separate the plural buttons are formed between the insertion holes. The partition walls are protruding from the bottom of the front panel to the surface of the front panel. These partitions are provided mainly for clarifying the classification of each button function and improving the operability. The partitions function to prevent erroneous operation of the buttons.
FIG. 6A shows a partition board 71 between operating buttons in another conventional device. The partition board 71 is made of resin. A surface is formed one step deeper than an operating panel surface 73, thus providing gaps 72 above and below the partition board 71. In a structure shown in FIG. 6B, a partition board 81 is a separate component from a panel. The partition board 81 and an operating panel surface 82 are connected with each other by fitting parts 83. Gaps 84 are formed in the operating panel surface 82.
The gaps above and below the partition board have the following function. As viewed from the front side of the operating panel, there are gaps between buttons and the panel. The gaps are above and below the buttons. Similarly, gaps are provided above and below the partition board. The width of the gaps above and below the partition board is set to the same dimension as the gaps above and below the neighboring buttons. This dimensional setting enables integrated appearance of the neighboring buttons and is preferable in view of design.
Meanwhile, improved appearance around operating buttons has been demanded of the recent electronic devices. The gaps around the operating buttons tend to be narrower. Therefore, the gaps above and below the partition board must be narrower, too.
However, if the gaps above and below the partition board are narrowed, the following problem arises. Here, it is assumed that the operating panel is made of resin and that the partition board and the operating panel are integrally formed. In this case, narrow grooves are formed in the operating panel. These grooves serve as gaps between the panel and the partition board, and a part of the panel becomes the partition board. It is now assumed that the gaps between the operating buttons and the operating panel are narrowed to a certain extent or more and that the gaps above and below the partition board are accordingly narrowed to the same extent. In this case, to secure the strength of a metal mold used for molding, the depth of the gaps cannot be increased (i.e., narrow and deep grooves cannot be easily prepared). Therefore, the surface in the depth of the gaps can be seen and good appearance in view of design cannot be maintained. If the partition board is a separate component from the panel, narrow and deep gaps can be formed (FIG. 6B). However, the number of components increases and the assembly work become complicated.